All the Thing I've Done
by Jessica Moon
Summary: Song fic, one shot. Shikaoc Kita is alittle shaken after a mission, watch her sing something to make her feel better and maybe make some spark to stop the rain. The Killers.


I don't own the lyrics/Naruto. All the things I've done belongs to The Killers who have mad talent.

Just a fluffy oneshot between my oc Kita and Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

All These Things That I've Done

When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on  
I wanna stand up, I wanna let go  
You know, you know - no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I wanna mean it from the back of my broken hand

Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no

Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out

And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The gold-hearted boy I used to be

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

Over and in, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on

Kita stared at the burning building, a innocent child or some not innocent parents burned inside the building crying. The heat blasted in her face.

She's grown up since she came back to Konoha, dressed in a black shirt with quarter sleeves and ended right above her belly button it had a hood, she wore it over a mesh tank top that covered her belly button, dark brown pants to right under her knees, normal ninja sandals and her head band as a belt still backwards, hair pulled back, bright orange gloves with the finger cut off, people said she looked mature.

She had a better temperament towards everyone, except the still impossible Shikamaru, she remained taller then her female friends, and she accepted the fact that her mother would never be a good person.

"When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on  
I wanna stand up, I wanna let go."

She sang to herself and rain started pouring, Kita pulled up her head still watching the fire she started, a mission was a mission. The baby's wails died out. The house caved making Kita flinch at the noise.

"You know, you know - no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I wanna mean it from the back of my broken hand"

She continued waiting for the fire to end completely before she checked the house for survivors. She wouldn't get burned, being fireproof, but still she had no reason to rush home.

She had gotten back with Kiba, surprisingly, but he would be in Konoha, he'd be on a mission.

"Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no"

She continued and the fire was out merely steaming. She tromped forward and picked through the house uncaringly. She found some jewelry; she stashed it, that'd be going to the Konoha-fund. She found a bottle, melted, but recognizable. She tossed it feeling queasy.

"Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out"

She said and found everything satisfactory. She trudged back to Konoha, this house was merely on the outskirts.

She made it the Hokage tower and checked the time, 12:00 am. She shook herself out and got a dirty look from the secretary who she merely smirked at a walked to the Hokage's office.

"And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The gold-hearted boy I used to be"

She sang quietly to herself. She stormed in loudly and Naruto jolted awake, he was recently made Hokage and was a too proud to say that he was the same as Tsunade sleeping on the job.

"Ah, Kita-chan!" He said smiling. She smiled back; she adored Naruto he was generally able to make her smile at anytime. She smacked the jewels on his desk along with a report that the ink ran on, she did it walking here.

"G'Night." She said tired herself. He nodded and she left smothering a yawn.

"Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down"

She said passing the secretary and pulling on her hood. She shivered even before plunging into the wet storm. She trudged towards her house a little detached from most of Konoha.

She thought of the baby's cry and shuddered.

"I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier"

She said eyes tearing. She reached the gate and saw shadowy figure panting, hands resting on the person's knees. Approaching the figure she recognized Shikamaru's ANBU mask; he had been made captain, right after she had taken a break from the ANBU, she wanted a genin team.

"Hey." He said straightening and taking the mask off. She approached him, in her tired mind this would make her feel better, distracted, and he looked handsome.

"Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down"

She said almost silently walking up to him was taking forever, she stood in front of him and he straightened staring at her. The moonlight made their expressions barely visible.

"Over and in, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on"

She said staring directly at him, the wind blew her voice away and he stared eyes squinted, but she stood on her toes and wrapped arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

They stood meshed together wind howling rain pelting not noticing the ANBU on Shikamaru's team pass by, until one stopped and stared. "I always knew it was a long shot." Kiba said and Kita and Shikamaru broke apart.

"Kiba, I…" Kita started, but she knew she didn't deserve his forgiveness on this.

"Kita, I…" Kiba mocked her. Eyes sad, but smile plastered on his face. "I always knew eventually you'd pick Shikamaru over me. Everyone knows you're crazy for him and him for you." He said and frowned. "I just expected more time." He said and left.

Shikamaru and Kita stared for a moment before tangling hands together and walking. The cold seemed to disappear for a while and they ended up under a tree body heat being shared when the cold came back.

* * *

I really do like Kiba, I just imagine having bad choice in girlfreinds, so someone should choose for him. (ME I WANNA DO IT! LEMME CHOOSE! PICK ME KIBA!) You won't get the Kita-ness part (all of it) if you don't read The Northen Deer. You don't have to just enjoy the ooc fluff.


End file.
